Problem: What is the remainder when 1,493,824 is divided by 4?
Solution: To check if a number is divisible by 4, we only need to check if its last two digits are divisible by 4. In this case, the last two digits of 1,493,824 are 24, which is divisible by 4. Thus, the remainder is $\boxed{0}$.